Digitized Away
by elmo-x-takumi
Summary: Zoe Orimoto and her parents move to a new city, and on the way, they get lost and Zoe enters a Digital World while her parents transform into animallike digimon who cannot speak! The Digital World's king's subordinate, Takuya Kanbara, finds her and helps
1. Moving

A/n: This is my third fic! This story is the Spirited Away version of Digimon.

Summary: Zoe Orimoto and her parents move to a new city, and on the way, they get lost and Zoe enters a Digital World while her parents transform into animal-like digimon who cannot speak! The Digital World's king's subordinate, Takuya Kanbara, finds her and helps Zoe, since she cannot get back to her world. Can Zoe return with her parents to the Human World or stay in the Digital World forever? Takumi with hints of Takari.

I don't plan this whole story to be _exactly _like the movie, but only similar. Hope you like the story!

Story: Digitized Away

Chapter 1: Moving

Zoe Orimoto sat in her car, with a boring look on her face. She had her belongings and presents that her friends had given her next to her in the car. Her mother sat in front of her and her father drove the car.

She didn't want to move. Zoe had gotten her first ever friend the week she found out that she was going to move. Her new friend gave her flowers and a card that said, 'I'll miss you Zoe!' She sighed and looked out the window. Her eyes paid attention at the clouds in the sky.

"Are we there yet?" Zoe asked impatiently.

"No Zoe. But we're _almost _there." Her mother replied. "Please cheer up, honey. You'll love it here."

Zoe grunted and looked out the window. The car drove onto a ramp from the freeway and was going into a forest tunnel.

"Hm...did I take the wrong turn?" Her father asked as he stopped the car before taking the tunnel.

"No, you can see the houses! Our house is the blue house in the middle." Her mother replied and pointed at it.

"Then we should be able to get to the houses on this path." Her father said and took the tunnel.

A few leaves fell on the car and the windows, and the ground was a little uneven. The car rocked back and forth as it drove through the path and nearby the houses.

"I think this shortcut is the wrong way Dad..." Zoe said.

"The house should be at the end of the tunnel." Her father replied but when the car reached the end, the wall's hole was not big enough for the car to fit. "Great." He said sarcastically and parked the car in front of the other tunnel. He got out of the car and began walking inside.

"Zoe, if you want, you can stay here. But you don't have to." Zoe's mother said and got out of the car and followed her husband.

Zoe just stayed in the car. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed a little statue next to the car. The statue was as tall as Zoe, but was the shape of a round animal-like creature. She wasn't sure of what it was, but it was made of stone. Zoe sighed and got out of the car and looked at the statue. All of a sudden, the statue's eyes began to glow red, startling Zoe and making her run to where her parents were.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Zoe shouted and caught up with her parents. "You should have seen it! That statue next to the car! It's eyes glowed!"

"You must have been seeing things, Zoe." Her mother replied as they followed her father into the building.

The building had many other tunnels in front of them. There were clocks hanging on the ceilings and a few benches were against the walls.

"This used to be a train station..." Zoe's mother noticed. "I don't think this station isn't in use anymore."

As they were walking, Zoe heard a rumbling noise nearby. She opened her eyes and heard the noise coming from ahead of them.

"I hear a train!" Zoe exclaimed. "I hear it coming from somewhere ahead of us!"

Her father smiled. "Then that means that we're close to our new house!" He began to run into one of the tunnels were the light shone bright at the end.

Zoe clung tight to her mother and followed her father through the tunnel. The wind was strong as they walked through the tunnel, but was not strong enough for them to not go through. Once they got through the other side, they saw a grassy field with the wind blowing peacefully. Zoe's mouth dropped at how pleasant being in this setting felt.

"This is wonderful..." Her father said and looked over the tall grassy field. "I see buildings on the other side of this field. I think it leads to our house!"

The three of them, together, walked through the field as if they were in the jungle or rainforest. Zoe continued to cling onto her mother. They continued to walk for about 20 minutes, not feeling the least tired.

"We've been walking for a long time, sweetheart." Zoe's mother told her father. "Are we lost?"

Zoe's father jumped to see where they were. He saw the buildings ahead of them. "No. We're just getting close to the buildings. Just a little more walking will do it." He started walking ahead of them again, but were still in Zoe and her mother's sights. About 5 more minutes later, they reached the buildings. They seemed as if they had reached a theme park castle. It was giant, and was made of crystal and diamond. In front of it were stores of some sort.

"It's magnificent!" Zoe's mother exclaimed. They walked through the path in between the stores and noticed a certain store that held baskets of gold and diamond.

"Honey! Look! No one's even here to guard these! Let's get some!" Zoe's father exclaimed and ran towards them and grabbed a handful of them and put them in his pocket.

"Fine, but only a little okay?" Her mother replied and joined her husband.

Zoe ran to them. "I don't even think you should be doing that! Stop! Mommy! Daddy!" Her pleads couldn't stop them. Zoe sighed and walked towards the castle as her parents continued stuffing their pockets. She looked up at the majestic castle. It was very tall and clean, with a bridge in front of it. A train passed by and rumbled the bridge while it continued driving underneath it.

But what Zoe also noticed was a figure looking beyond the bridge as he leaned against the side. He was about her age, a little taller than her, had brown hair, and was very cute. His cute brown eyes were concentrated on his thoughts, and didn't notice that she was nearby and sighed.

"Takuya!" A male loud voice roared from inside the castle. The boy sighed and stood up straight. His eyes widened as he turned his eyes to Zoe, who was almost on the bridge.

"Get away from here!" Takuya shouted. "Before it's too late!"

Just then, the sky turned dark and cloudy. "It's starting...hurry up and leave here before it's too late!"

Zoe gasped and ran back to where her parents were. But her eyes widened as she noticed that instead of her parents, she saw two tapir like creatures that were levitating. "Mommy! Daddy! Is that you?" She shouted, only to get the two creatures to just look at her, and continued taking the valuables. A small robot like creature then got a leash and started to hit the two tapir creatures.

"Stop taking the valuables!" The robot exclaimed, and the tapirs stopped and fainted.

Zoe gasped and tried to run back to where the car was. Maybe those weren't her parents. Maybe they were back in the car without her. Maybe she was dreaming. Zoe pinched herself, but she was certain that she was wide awake. She continued running to where the grass was, but then noticed that the tall grass wasn't there, but instead, a giant lake with train tracks over them was there. A few trains with faces appeared and came rolling in. They stopped, and even more creatures came out of them. They were not animals, but mutated versions of them. Frogs, dogs, cats, any animal that Zoe knew and didn't know. Zoe hid behind a trash can as she saw what was happening. She tried to cover her eyes.

"This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real." She repeated in her head. She opened her eyes, to not see her hands, but to see the trains and the creatures. But her hands were right in front of her though! How can this happen?

"Zoe!" A voice shouted. She looked up to see the boy from earlier. Wasn't he supposed to be with the person who called him? Zoe didn't know anything that was happening. All she knew, was that the boy's name, was Takuya.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/n: There's the first chapter! This is the third new story I uploaded in ONE day! Yay! Who is Takuya? Why is Zoe 'hallucinating?' Is she hallucinating? Is this all a dream? Next time in chapter 2!

Chapter 2: The Digital World

Read and review please!


	2. The Digital World

A/n: Thanks for everyone who reviewed, or added this story to their favorites or alert! I really appreciate it!

**Takumi4ever** - Thanks for the review!  
**JyouraKoumi** - Lol, thanks to you too! I'm not really sure if I will include Mimato, sorry about that!**shadowtailmon** - Thanks for the review! This story will be _similar _to Spirited Away, and I'll add a few extra things into the story that wasn't really in the movie. You'll have to wait and see!  
**dbzgtfan2004 **- Thanks to you for the review too!  
**kttamergirl** - Thank you too! Yes, it will be just like Spirited Away, but like I said, I will add in some extras from Digimon Frontier.  
**saya** - Lol, thanks! This story is very similar to Spirited Away! The whole girl-gets-into-another-world-and-has-to-get-a-job thing is totally in this story!  
**Wraith Lord **- Thanks! And thanks for noticing that too! Its actually a coincidence since I was going to describe their clothes in this chapter too! But man, I don't know what their clothing's called so...I'll just wing it XD  
**RaeDragongirl - **Hahaha! Thanks to you too! I guess I updated quickly so I wouldn't get eaten :)**cutiewootie12step** - LOL. Thanks for the review! I'll keep the kissing thing in mind for Takuya and Zoe :)

Hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 2: The Digital World

Takuya jogged over to Zoe, who continued to close her eyes. She knew something wasn't right. She knew that her parents _didn't _turn into those creatures she saw earlier. Where is the tall grass she and her parents walked through? Zoe began rocking back and forth while crouching down next to the trash can. Her blonde hair was flowing in the wind as she rocked. Takuya watched this, sighed and frowned slightly. He went through his pockets and took out a small edible round herb. He walked to where Zoe was and crouched in front of her. She felt his presence, opened her eyes and saw Takuya in front of her through her hands.

"Get away from me!" Zoe shouted, closed her eyes again and attempted to push him away from her, but for some reason, she couldn't feel him. She opened her widened eyes to see that her hands went right through his face. She gasped and Takuya, still holding the herb in one hand, began putting it in her mouth.

"Eat this, it'll make you solid again. And don't worry, you won't turn into a Bakumon..." Takuya said and it went into her mouth. "Chew and swallow it okay?"

Zoe swallowed it and she covered her eyes with her solid hands. She opened her eyes and she saw that her hands had come back to normal. She smiled slightly. "Thank you...Takuya." Zoe said. He smiled and the two blushed very slightly. She now noticed every piece of clothing that he was wearing. He was wearing clothing that no average boy would wear. His clothes looked loose, light and he wore about 3 layers of clothing. He wore red underneath his white clothes on the top layer, which did not cover his upper body and revealed the second layer. He wore slippers and his hair was very messy. She looked at her clothes and compared her clothes to his. Zoe wore a white polo with thin horizontal pink and purple lines across the middle. She also wore a denim skirt which had mini shorts that were not noticeable included. Her shoes were pink with purple shoelaces. Her hair was in a ponytail and her blonde hair continued to flow in the wind. Zoe sighed and thought of how she could find her parents and go to their new house.

Just then, Takuya widened his eyes. He looked up in the sky to see a white cat-like digimon flying in the air and looking down as if it was looking for someone. "Get down!" He whispered and shielded her with his body. The digimon continued to fly in the air and flew off in another direction. "She must've already known about you being here."

"Who's _she_?" Zoe asked as he got up.

"_She_ is Ophanimon, ruler of this castle." He said and looked up at the castle. "That digimon you saw in the sky was her messenger, Nefertimon."

"_Digimon_? What's that?" Zoe asked curiously.

"It's a digital monster. They're monsters who have special talents or abilities and can hurt someone if they can. If you didn't know, you're not in the human world anymore." Takuya explained. "You're in the Digital World now."

Her eyes widened. No wonder her parents weren't with her. They were back in the human world. But she could get back there right?

"Then that means my parents are still in the human world huh?" Zoe asked but Takuya shook his head.

"Those Bakumon, well, you know, those tapir looking digimon..." Takuya started. "Two of those were your parents. They shouldn't have been stealing the jewelry and valuables that didn't belong to them you know."

Zoe sighed and began to close her eyes. 'No way,' she thought. She looked up at him who looked up at the sky.

"Right now, we need you to get a job now that you're here, or else you'll be turned into a Bakumon too." Takuya said and waited for Zoe to get up. She tried to move her legs, but they couldn't move.

"I can't move!" Zoe exclaimed and continued to struggle. Nefertimon came back in the sky again.

"Hold your breath for a sec okay?" Takuya asked. Zoe sucked in a lot of air as he put his hand over her legs.

"In the name of the fire within me, unbind her." He said and as soon as her legs weren't numb anymore, she got up as if the wind picked her up. Nefertimon had flew away to another area as the two began to run towards the bridge again. She felt as if they were bullets being shot towards the castle using the shortcut. Zoe never ran as fast as she was right then with Takuya as they ran through passages that had some Bakumon fenced in a pen. Sure enough, they came out of the shortcut and were almost near the castle. The shops were now open and sold food and jewelry to the visitors from the trains. There was a variety of Digimon there, and made Zoe wonder how many there were in all. The two continued to run until they were in front of the bridge.

"Aren't we going to cross it?" Zoe asked and attempted to start walking until Takuya stopped her.

"Wait! If you breathe in air while walking across this bridge, everyone will know that you are human and Ophanimon will find you. Hold your breathe or else you'll turn into a Digimon like your parents okay?" Takuya asked her and she nodded.

The two began to walk. "Breathe in a lot of air." Takuya whispered and she did as she was told. "Now hold all of it!" Zoe held a big amount of air in her mouth and covered it with her hands. The two were almost halfway across the bridge. As they walked across, Zoe noticed a white levitating ghost-like digimon watch them. It looked very suspicious as it just stood there. She looked back at it again, only to notice that it had disappeared. "You're almost done." Takuya whispered as they almost reached the end.

Suddenly, a Frogmon wearing a blue robe similar to Takuya's clothing came out of no where and jumped up at Takuya. "Master Takuya!" It exclaimed. "Where've you been?"

Just then, Zoe gasped for more air and covered her mouth with her hands. Takuya just looked at her as Frogmon noticed her as well. It widened its eyes at her and gasped. "A human!" It exclaimed and Takuya lifted up his hand at him, unleashing a powerful force that pushed the Frogmon away from them. A tiny fire lit up on the Frogmon's robe, causing the Frogmon to panic. "Help me! I'm on fire!" It cried and many of the digimon visitors looked at him.

Meanwhile, Takuya and Zoe dashed off to a secret gate. He opened it and the two stopped next to a building. They could hear the people run and panic, while asking where Master Takuya was. Takuya looked at Zoe. "Zoe, you'll be on your own from here. I'll be distracting Ophanimon for now."

He put his finger on her forehead, so she could see what he will be talking about. "I'll need you to go down the stairs and into the first door you see. Inside, you'll meet TK, Tai, and some other people. You'll have to get them to give you job, no matter what. Keep on insisting that you need a job."

Takuya then looked at her and put his finger down. "Be careful Zoe."

Zoe nodded but stopped Takuya from leaving. "Takuya...how do you know my name?"

He smiled. "I'll just say that we've met a long time ago."

He entered the building and settled down the workers. Zoe then crept to the stairs and looked down. This wasn't going to be too hard will it?

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/n: Sigh, another short chapter. Sorry everyone :( I need to really get the whole writing spirit back, 'cause I feel like this isn't my best. I'll edit and revise stuff if you tell me in a review what you don't get. But most importantly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lol, can you see that I copied and pasted this off from my SSX fic's Chapter 5 Author's Note too?


End file.
